The Railcar and the Coaches
|previous=Love Me Tender |next=Mucking About}} The Railcar and the Coaches is the thirteenth episode of the twentieth series. Plot One winter day, the Fat Controller puts Thomas on quarry duty and asks Daisy to run his branch line in his absence. As few passengers are now travelling to Harwick, Daisy is delighted and sets off the following morning. Upon meeting Annie and Clarabel at the carriage shed, she tells them that they will not be needed, as the passengers will be travelling in her today. Thomas overhears Daisy making unkind comments to the coaches and warns her that she might need them. Daisy dismisses his claims, stating that she never needs to pull coaches and sets off to work, leaving Annie and Clarabel alone. The two attempt to pass the time by playing "I Spy," with, needless to say, little success. Daisy goes about her work without fuss and her passengers are most impressed. That evening, she continues to be rude to Annie and Clarabel, calling them old-fashioned and out-of-date, since they cannot move on their own. The coaches are most offended by her rudeness as Daisy once again states that she will never pull coaches before leaving. However, Daisy ends up speaking too soon as the Fat Controller asks her to take Annie and Clarabel the next day so that she can take more passengers. Daisy reluctantly collects the coaches the next morning, although she refuses to apologise. Unbeknownst to her, however, Annie and Clarabel have made a plan to pay Daisy back for her rude comments. As they travel along the branch line, they pretend that they can hear something wrong with Daisy, including rattling and creaking noises. They remark on how terrible the "noise" is, stating their surprise that the passengers have not complained and add that this noisy something is good for nothing but scrap. Unfortunately, their plan backfires: Daisy is so mortified that, at Maithwaite Station, she orders all of her passengers off and out, and rushes away in panic to find out what the problem is, leaving Annie, Clarabel and the furious passengers stranded. Thomas passes by with his quarry trucks and decides to tell the Fat Controller that Daisy left her passengers behind. Annie and Clarabel cringe; they know what will happen if the Fat Controller finds out what they have been up to. At Knapford Station, the Fat Controller and an engineer look over Daisy but are unable to find anything wrong with her. Daisy, still in a state, insists that Annie and Clarabel told her there was definitely something wrong, even if she cannot hear anything. This leads her to think that she is going deaf and she rushes off to the Dieselworks to see her fitter. Thomas arrives soon afterwards and the Fat Controller asks what his coaches said to Daisy. Although unsure, Thomas explains that she has been rude to them since arriving and has abandoned them at Maithwaite. It's late at night when Thomas finally arrives to collect Annie and Clarabel and has brought the Fat Controller with him. The Fat Controller is furious with the coaches, just as they predicted, and immediately reprimands them for their actions. He explains that Daisy's fitter has found nothing wrong with her at all and tells them that just because she was rude to them does not give them the right to be rude to her back. The coaches, sadly realising that two wrongs do not make a right, apologise as Thomas takes them back to the carriage shed. Annie and Clarabel decide to apologise to Daisy the next morning, but are surprised when Thomas arrives. He explains that Daisy has returned to the Harwick Branch Line and will not be taking them today. Annie and Clarabel are delighted to have Thomas back... until Thomas points out that he is still on quarry duty and that the Fat Controller has assigned another engine to pull them in the meantime. Annie and Clarabel are horrified when they discover Diesel is the "other engine" the Fat Controller sent. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Bird Watcher * Henry * Emily * The Teacher * The Blond-haired Boy * Albert's Wife * Daisy's Fitter Two passengers speak at Harwick. Locations * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh Harbour * Harwick * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Dryaw * Dryaw FC * Maithwaite * The Windmill * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Anopha Quarry Cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and a Passenger * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, the Bird Watcher and a Passenger Trivia * As the episodes air out of production order, this episode and Blown Away, which likewise features the mermaid figurehead on the pirate ship, aired before Hugo and the Airship and The Missing Breakdown Train, in which the figurehead is visible, as well as Skiff and the Mermaid, in which the figurehead is added. * This episode marks the first and only times of a couple of things: ** The first time in the television series that Daisy is actually seen pulling rolling stock. ** The first and only time in which both Diesel and Daisy are seen pulling Annie and Clarabel. ** The first and only time of Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel backwards. * During the first scene of Annie and Clarabel waiting at Maithwaite at night, an owl hooting sound effect from the first and second series is heard. Goofs * In the shot of Harwick at the beginning of the episode, there appears to be two models of the teacher shown. * When Thomas is telling the good news to Annie and Clarabel, the buffers in the shed are visible through the coaches when they should be blocked out. * At the end of the episode, Henry seems to be missing a truck in his goods train. Home Media Releases US * Tinsel on the Tracks * Season 20 (Digital Download) Category:Episodes Category:Series 20 episodes